


Притворись лисой

by Mariza



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: У Диего двойственное отношение к своей «лисьей» ипостаси.
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monasterio/Diego de la Vega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Притворись лисой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Новогодний фест-календарь в сообществе Коробка приключений на дайри.  
Тема календаря - "Двойник" (в некоторой степени еще и "Любовь").

«Если не можешь стать львом, притворись лисой». Мудрый совет.  
И Диего притворяется: носит яркие костюмы, пускается в рассуждения о поэзии, рассыпает комплименты, неумело взмахивает шпагой, морщится, заслышав от отца или соседей призывы взять оружие и отстоять свои интересы.  
Никто не принимает его всерьез — и никто не опасается.  
А вот Зорро… О, Зорро занимает умы всех без исключения, вызывая восхищение и благодарность, гнев и страх. Но на что был бы способен Зорро без Диего? Не имея безопасного укрытия и верного помощника? Лишенный возможности выслушать очередные дерзкие идеи благородных сеньоров или вытянуть из наивного Гарсии информацию о замыслах коменданта?  
Самому Диего без Зорро тоже не обойтись. Не смог бы он, оставаясь вне подозрений, освобождать заключенных и рушить планы Монастарио. Зорро дает ему свободу — и за это Диего благодарен своему двойнику.

Отец разочарован им. Он мечтал увидеть сына отважным и решительным, умелым бойцом, готовым противостоять коменданту — а из Испании приехал книжный червь. Диего не раз замечает на его лице и раздражение, и презрение, и жалость. А если мелькает иногда нежность, то сродни той, с которой смотрят на увечного щенка, не годного ни для охоты, ни для охраны, но все же милого и забавного.   
Но Диего знал, на что идет, разделяя себя на сеньора де ла Вегу и Зорро.

Монастарио смотрит на него с легкой усмешкой, чуть покровительственно. Еще бы — по его мнению, молодой де ла Вега нуждается в присмотре. С него станется споткнуться на ровном месте, врезаться в дверной косяк, зачитавшись на ходу, ранить самого себя выхваченной шпагой…  
Неопытный, неловкий, мечтательный… Молодой де ла Вега безопасен — и Монастарио позволяет себе немного смягчиться.  
Это на пользу замыслам Диего, и стоило бы радоваться…  
Диего радуется. Пока не вспоминает, как Монастарио смотрит на Зорро.  
Взгляд этот полон жгучей, кипящей ненависти, сквозь которую пробивается порой бессильное восхищение — и заставляет ненавидеть еще сильнее. Зорро наслаждается яростью противника, распаляет ее сильнее — и оттого сердце бьется быстрее, кровь кипит в венах и шепчет «Ну же, рискни, разозли его еще больше, пусть нападает снова и снова, пусть задыхается своим гневом…»  
Схватки с Монастарио кружат голову, пробуждая то, что Диего хотел бы оставить в Испании, забыть… Но от себя не убежишь, не спрячешься под черной маской. И однажды, во время очередного поединка, он оттесняет Монастарио в угол и, выбив шпагу, прижимается к его губам своими.  
Поцелуй выходит смазанный, короткий — но многое меняет. Ненависть во взгляде Монастарио теперь сплетается со страстью — темной, жестокой жаждой обладания.  
Никто больше не способен вызвать у него настолько сильных чувств. Ни благородные доны, затевающие очередной заговор, ни красавицы, танцующие в таверне, ни в очередной раз провинившийся Гарсия…  
И, уж конечно, не молодой де ла Вега. Нет, вся страсть, на которую способен Монастарио — для Зорро.  
И за это Диего ненавидит своего двойника.


End file.
